Sunshine
by Meginatree
Summary: A day out with Hotaru, Haruka and Michiru.Slight MichiruXHaruka


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. It belongs to by Naoko Takeuchi.

Sunshine.

Haruka smiled to herself as she strolled along the pavement a small bag of groceries in her hand. Michiru walked calmly alongside her keeping a close eye on Hotaru who skipped merrily taking in the sights around her. Her short black hair fluttered in the breeze along with her stripy purple dress. Her giggles floated back towards them as the small adoptive family strolled in the sun.

Haruka glanced at Michiru taking in her beauty. Her curly aqua hair rested at her shoulders, and her light blue eyes sparkled with mirth, a small smile resting on her light pink lips. She must have felt Haruka's gaze upon her because Michiru tilted her head up and shot a smile at her before running after Hotaru.

She caught up to the little girl and scoped her up into her arms. Haruka smirked and began to jog after her two girls. She wrapped her arms around Michiru and let her breath tickle her lover's ear as she gazed at the small girl she embraced. Hotaru might not be theirs by blood but she still felt like their daughter.

The little girl smiled up at her adoptive parents, her eyes sparkling in the sunshine. If anyone was to look at her, no-one would guess that she had the power to destroy the world. She looked like a perfectly normal six year old, happy, loved, and content, completely at peace with the world.

Michiru began to lightly tickle the little girl, her own laughter mixing with Hotaru's giggles and squeals. She squealed loudly, "Michiru-mama," and began to squirm to escape for Michru's frenzied attack of tickles. Worried for her little girl's safety, Michiru stopped her tickling game and placed her gently down. She brushed a few strands of raven hair off Hotaru's face, looking deeply into her grey eyes that hid much wisdom.

Michiru straightened up and clasped the small hand of her daughter in her slightly larger one, the little girl smiled sweetly and grabbed onto Haruka's.

"Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama swing," she demanded politely. Chuckling, Michiru and Haruka began to swing Hotaru forward as they walked along. Michiru exchanged a small smile with Haruka before turning her attention back to her princess. Haruka smiled back at her lover, the sun glinting off her hair.

Suddenly Hotaru stopped, her mouth agape. She looked up at the large wheel with its small carriages that rotated in the distance. Little Hotaru had never seen anything like this in her short life, but she knew she wanted to go on it. Looking down, Haruka caught the look of astonishment that was etched on the young girl's face. Chuckling to herself she, knew that it meant trouble.

Hotaru looked up at her adoptive 'father,' her lip slightly pouting. Haruka met her pout and the two senshi stared at each other.

"Haruka-papa can we go?" she asked, pointing in the direction of the Ferris wheel.

"Not today my little firefly," was Haruka's reply, as she ruffled the little girl's short raven hair.

"But why Haruka-papa?" Hotaru questioned.

"Because Hime-chan, Setsuna-mama has been cooking a special meal for you, and Chibiusa and the others are coming over," Michiru replied before her partner could.

"Oh…" the little girl said, deep in thought. Then she grabbed a hold of her parents hands before tugging them in the direction that she thought the car was. The older women chuckled before pointing Hotaru in the right direction and letting her pull them along.

The three senshi finally reached Haruka's yellow convertible and hopped in. Little Hotaru accepted Michiru's help in buckling her seat belt, where as other days she would have fought to do it herself, as she was such a big girl. She obviously was anxious to get home to her other mama and see her friend. Haruka cast a glance towards Michiru as she opened the convertible door and got in, gracefully lifting her brown skirt so it wouldn't get stuck in the door. Turning on the engine, Haruka pulled out of the car park, into the busy streets of Tokyo, the sun drifting westwards above them.

AN: I wrote this after looking at a wonderful picture by an artist by the name of Strawberry-Chocolate on Deviant Art. Just pop her name in the search bar and it should come up. Its one of Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru all walking along/posing for what I think is a camera. I hope you enjoyed and review please with any helpful suggestions aka creative criticism. Flamers beware, I will get angry. I wrote this for me not you jerks. I posted it so nice decent people could also enjoy it. If you didn't like it fine off you go, don't take it out on me. 'Kay.

**EDIT**: Mild editations. 6/12/07


End file.
